


Snow Scene

by darkmus



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sap. Fluff. In a winter garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, written March 6, 2003

The air bit fiercely at Duo's face and he shuddered, drawing up the collars of his coat. He walked briskly toward Heero, who was moving about in Quatre's frozen garden, taking pictures.

Duo smiled. After the war ended Heero had become more human (no doubt because of his influence) and the pair had become close. Very close.

His eagle eyes glanced back and forth taking in the icy landscape. It looked as if the world was calm and silent as Heero had been once, and now it was Heero who was the most alive being in this universe.

The Japanese boy froze, trying to get the exact angle he wanted. Then, he sealed the moment with a single press of a button. *ka-clik*

"Hey, Hee-chan."

The other turned, hands lowering and bringing the camera down with it. Heero smiled.

"Hey, yourself."

A mirror image flashed itself on Duo's cherubic face as he made his way to his friend.

"No wait- there's a patch of ice there-" Heero started, pacing over to ensure the other didn't fall. and found himself flat on the ground.

"Be careful of the ice, eh?" Duo laughed, his melodic voice filling the crisp winter air.

"Hn!" the other snorted, but smiling just the same.

"Are you ok?"

A nod.

The braided boy was now picking his way more carefully among the patches of ice. "Your camera isn't broken, is it?"

"Yeah, it's fine." The Japanese boy propped himself on one arm. "Help me up, will you?"

Hopping over the last ice puddle, Duo grinned and held out a hand.

"Thanks," Heero smirked, pulling Duo down on top of him. Duo gasped in surprise, but smiled back as he felt his body flush against the other's.

"My, my, Heero, you sure have a way with the Duo's."

"Yes," the ex-Wing pilot breathed, "Yes, I do." Then he bent his head up and brought their lips together.

The warmth of body head melted their bodies together as Duo nipped playfully at Heero's bottom lip. The other chuckled.

"Ahh- you have to remind me," he said, pulling away from Duo's kisses, "to take some pictures of you."

Duo grinned. "Ok. Take pictures of me."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Baka! Not now," he said exasperatedly, then moving his cheek up to nuzzle Duo's face. Duo laughed, his eyes sparkling happily.

The braided boy breathed a sigh of contentment. "What'll the pictures be for?"

Heero looked at him intently.

"Me."

"Oh." Duo shifted his position on Heero's body. "What'd you need pictures for when you have me?" he asked cheekily.

Heero started stroking the other's silky hair. "I was thinking. of doing some professional photography pieces."

"Ahh. and I'm your model, eh?"

"Iie. You're my inspiration."

Duo's face broke into a large smile. "You're such a romantic," he said, tapping the tip of Heero's red, chilled nose.

"Aa." He started to get up. "Why don't we get inside-"

Duo began to protest, but reluctantly got off of his partner.

"- I can make you some hot chocolate."

The American's eyes lit up. "Chocolate!" He bounced up and then held out his hand to help Heero up. Heero flashed a smile and they made their way inside, their hands tightly around the other's the entire way.


End file.
